This invention relates to a video camera for an automobile, especially to a video camera mounted in an automobile to take pictures of the scenes ahead of the automobile.
A conventional video camera for an automobile is shown in, for example, Japanese Patent Publication 61-155908 (1986). This video camera provides pictures of the scenes ahead of the automobile to help the driver's view. Japanese Patent Publications 59-128693 (1984) or 61-135842 (1986) show a video camera to detect obstacles or white lines along the side of the road to enhance the safety and comfort of driving. Japanese Patent Publication 64-15606 (1989) shows a device which calculates the distance to an automobile driving ahead.
Video camera shown in the above mentioned patent publications are mounted outside the automobile. If a video camera is mounted outside the automobile, there may be problems due to snow, rain or dirt. On the other hand, if a video camera is mounted in the automobile, to avoid direct problems caused by snow, rain or dirt from the road, there may still be problems caused by moisture or dust in the automobile.